United States
=Organizations= * PETA * Earth Save * Humane Society * Mercy For Animals Ann Arbor Vegan Food is readily available in the Ann Arbor area. Vegan groceries are available at the People's Food Co-op, Whole Foods, and Arbor Farms grocery stores. There are three active animal rights groups in Ann Arbor, including the Michigan Animal Rights Society www.umich.edu/~humanity The following restaurants are vegan friendly: *Seva *Earthen Jar *Big Ten Burrito *Jerusalem Gardens *Sylvio's Organic Pizza *Big City Small World Bakery *Crazy Wisdom Bookstore and Tea Room =Austin= General Vegetarian eating is on the rise nationwide, so it should come as no surprise that Austin, which has been named one of the “greenest cities in America,” is home to a variety of eclectic restaurants and cafés catering to this increasing demand. If you live in Austin or are just visiting, this website makes it easier than ever to find delicious animal-friendly cuisine in the state’s capital city. We hope you find VegAustin.com useful and your dining experiences delightful! VegAustin.com is a website created and maintained by Compassion Over Killing. Other resources * Vegan Oasis in Austin on the Well Fed Network, 2007 * Austin's Vegan Firefighters! * Vegans Rock Austin discussion group * Austin Chronicle Story =Baltimore= Restaurant Guide: VegBaltimore.com brought to you by Compassion Over Killing A growing number of Americans nationwide are opting for vegetarian meals when dining out—-and restaurants everywhere, including dozens of places in and around Baltimore City, are responding to this increase in demand by offering a variety of meat-, egg, and dairy-free dishes. If you live in the Baltimore area or are just visiting, this website makes it easier than ever to find delicious animal-friendly cuisine in the state's largest city. We hope you find VegBaltimore.com useful and your dining experiences delightful! =Chicago= Restaurants *Chicago Diner **3411 N Halsted St, Chicago, IL 60657 **The Chicago Diner was voted Best Vegetarian Restaurant by Time Out in 2007. Their extensive menu is all vegetarian and mostly vegan, with daily specials that always feature a raw option. They even have a daily Vegan brunch. *Earwax Cafe **1561 N Milwaukee Ave, Chicago, IL 60622 ** (773) 772-4019 **This fabulously funky cafe in Wicker Park serves up food and movies. Their predominantly vegetarian menu features a wealth of vegan options, including soup, chili, tofu scrambles, tempeh burgers, seitan sandwiches, and fantastic desserts. *Pick Me Up ** Clark & Sheffield. ** Coffee shop with great vegan options + breakfast. *Soul Vegetarian East ** 205 E 75th St, Chicago, IL 60619-2215 ** (773) 224-0104 *Victory's Banner ** 205 E 75th St, Chicago, IL, 60619-2215 ** (773) 224-0104 ** Breakfast and lunch cafe in Roscoe Village, serving up fresh and healthy delights inspired by Sri Chinmoy Resources *Favorite Vegetarian Places - list by Chicago metrobloggers =Los Angeles= * Leaf Cuisine - "raw food for real people". Great salads with chickpea croquets in various specials with Indian, mexican and other styles. Leaf Cuisine Locations in Culver City (11938 W. Washington Blvd.), West Hollywood (8365 Santa Monica Blvd.), Sherman Oaks (14318 Ventura Blvd.). Restaurants Sean Bonner's List Places with (+) I've actually been to. - SeanBonner Places with (m) have non-vegan options as well. (m) Earth Cafe 5325 University Dr, Irvine, CA 92612 * This isn't actaully in LA, it is in OC, but it is really quite good. If you are ever down this way, looking for a vegan place to eat, I would recommend this one. (+m) Mae Ploy: 2606 Sunset, LA, 90026 * Thai, this place is suiper good, fast, and cheap. Food can be very spicey so if you don't like that specify mild for sure. Lots of vegan options. (m) Native Foods: 1110 Gayley Ave, Westood 90025 and 2937 Bristol St, Costa Mesa 92626 * Best vegan food in town hands down, but it's all the way in westwood. * There is also a locations in Palm Springs, Palm Desert and Costa Mesa. (+m) Newsroom: 120 N Robertson, LA 90048 * On Robertson just south of Beverly Blvd. This place is great because they have plenty of vegan & meat options so it's a wonderful place to go with a mixed crowd. They always have a vegan special and a kick ass vegan desert. The BBQ "chicken" wings are amazing and the sauce that comes with the artichokes is vegan. Full bar as well. (+) Orean Health Express: 817 North Lake Ave, Pasadena, CA 91104 * Not LA either, but not far. This is a vegan fast food drive through place and it rocks in a big way. (Have heard the cheese there contains casin so it's not vegan, but they denied it when I asked). (+) Real Food Daily∞: 414 N La Cienega Blvd, LA 90048 * Three locations (Santa Monica, Beverly Hills, West Hollywood). The Beverly Hills has a special weekend brunch menu which is unstoppable. Follow Your Heart: 21825 Sherman Way, Canoga Park, CA 91303 * The makers of Veganaise have a restaurant inside their store. Everything on the menu is amazing and most are large portions (I recommend the reuben with cottage-style cheese, or the tandoori chicken curry). Middle of nowhere, but worth it. Amazing dinner specials on holidays. Vegan Glory: 8393 Beverly Blvd. Los Angeles, CA 90048 * An endless supply of combinations, using a system that lets you mix and match your choice of "meats" with each dish. You can even get little vegan shrimpies. Fried banana spring rolls for dessert. Happy Family: 608 N. Atlantic Blvd., Monterey Park, CA 91754 * All-you-can-eat Chinese fake meaty food. Not buffet, however. You keep ordering, they keep bringing it! (m) Have A Nagila: 9407 W. Pico Blvd, Los Angeles * Kosher Jewish restaurant divided down the middle: meat without dairy, and no-meat with (or without) dairy. Vegan scharma (pita filled with hummus, cucumbers, tomatoes, mushrooms, "beef," and tahini), falafel. They even have pizza w/ veggie pepperoni on the dairy side. I'm told the meat side is amazing. (m) Golden China: 9018 Venice Blvd., Culver City CA 90232 * Vegetarian menu must be asked for, but it's very extensive. Try the orange chicken, it's the best by far. Josh Haglund's List My friend Rick maintains this pdf map of vegan restaurants in LA, 39 at last count. The following is a list of places I've been to. Places with (m) have non-vegan options as well. Usually, just dairy but some have meat. Rahel: 1047 S Fairfax Ave. (S of Olympic) 323 937 8401 * All Ethiopian restaurants have some vegan food but this place is entirely vegan and probably the best Ethiopian food I've ever had. The sampler is enormous, probably enough for 3 people. Truly Vegan: 5709 Hollywood Blvd. * They don't open early but the breakfasts are great. I've had every Sandwich and Burger they offer and they're all good. The steamed veggies with tahini sauce is the best side ever. Green Leaves: 1769 Hillhurst Ave 323.664.2345 * Sandwiches, salads, soups, wraps, and breakfasts (m) Elf Cafe: 2135 Sunset Blvd. (Open Wed-Sunday 6pm-11pm) * It's a tiny place with a distinct, mostly Mediterranean, menu. Mostly good but the flavors are kinda overpowering in a bad way. (m) Paru: 5140 Sunset Blvd. (323) 661-7600 * Indian vegetarian but most everything can be made vegan. Everything is good. (m) India Sweets & Spices: 3126 Los Feliz Blvd. (323) 345-0360 * There are a few of these including one Culver City, Canoga Park and Northridge. I've only been to the Culver City and Los Feliz locations which both have delicious cheap food but everything is served on styrofoam with plastic forks which sucks. (m) Cactus Mexican Food: 4370 Beverly Blvd. and 950 Vine St. * Is it wrong to put this place on the list? It's a mexican food stand which mostly serves meat but their $3.50 vegetarian burrito is vegan, has whole beans (not refried), includes slices of avocado and they've got great salsa. They also serve fresh juices. Every vegan I know agrees this is the best burrito in town. The Vine location is open until 3am. LA-Food Not Bombs: Pershing square (between 5th, 6th, Hill and Olive in downtown). 6ish to 7ish on Sundays. * It's not a restaurant but it's where I eat every Sunday and you're invited too. The menu is seasonal vegetables (usually in a stew), fruit and salad with rice and beans. Most weeks it's good, some weeks it's awesome. Always free, vegan and a little late. A recent reviewer said "Damn! This shit's better than my man's cock!" =Orange County= Restaurants * Native Foods * Wheel of Life * Au Lac (has two menus, one all raw & one cooked) * 118 Degrees(all raw) * Veggie Grill * Taco Loco (half the menu is vegan, half is not) * The Stand * Greens Cafe * The Loving Hut * Bodhi Tree =New York City= Vegan Restaurants (+m) = also has non-vegan options Downtown Caravan of dreams 6th st. off 1st ave * All organic vegan. * A slight bit on the hippy side but super tasty food, lots of raw or "live" foods as well. Curly's Vegetarian Lunch 14th Street b/t First and Second * All-vegetarian diner food, all-day breakfast * Smaller effort from the heroes who brought us (the now shuttered) Veg City Diner. The open-faced turkey sandwich has returned. Red Bamboo 4th street off of 6th ave (website) * All vegan specializing in the fake meat stuff. * They also serve some Vegan Treats cakes as well as their own stuff. You'll be fucked up off of this place big time. -G * This might be the best vegan food I've ever had. It's out of control. And the shakes... wow. * So good in fact that we went back again! * Absolutely unreal (in a good way!) chicken parm... be sure to get the veganized version, so you can be truly amazed. The mint chocolate chip soy ice cream (green!) is outstanding, as is the Oreo (vegan) Cheesecake (from Vegan Treats?). -ram Vegetarian's Paradise 2 4th street off of 6th Ave. * All vegan specializing in the fake meat stuff * This place seems to own Red Bamboo and has a lot of the same menu so of course it's damn tasty. Atlas (+m) 2nd ave. by 3th St. * great vegan ice cream, soy cappachino, and other MEAL/snacks VEGAN TREATS cakes * vegan crepes and desserts here ruled. Burritoville (+m) 2nd ave. just below 9th + many other locations * good vegan choices ** Are you sure those "vegan choices" are really vegan? I think neither the soy sour cream nor the soy cheese are strictly vegan. I asked once, and was told "We don't have any vegan burritos." Thousandrobots 23:31, 18 June 2007 (UTC) *** Yes, it was recommended to me by one of the strictest vegans I know. * Tempeh "wrap" is unstoppable. Kate's Joint 4th st. & Ave. B * mostly vegan - punk rock diner in the east village, killer cheesecake Angelica's kitchen 12th st. off 2nd ave. * ALL organic vegan Thailand Cafe 2nd ave. by 6th * vegan friendly Thai - DOPE - Madras cafe 2nd ave. by 5th st. * indian - mostly vegan Cafe Viva 2nd ave. by 11th st. * vegan pizza place + reg. choices Quintessence 10th street btw. 1st & A * ALL RAW & Organic * Home of the guy who pulled his thing out on the train and ended up on Flickr. House of Vegetarian Mott. St., Chinatown * hong kong style vegan Zen Palate Union Square + 2 other locations * mostly vegan Two Boots Pizzeria Bleecker off Broadway, + 2 other locations * "mother earth" slice is vegan Rice Mott b/t Prince & Spring * rice based meals - some vegan choices Dojo 4th/Mercer * greasy spoon health food San Loco 2nd ave/st.marks * mexican Vegetarian Dim Sum Pell Street, off Mott, in Chinatown * vegan dim sum (yes they have mock pork rolls!) Organic Grill 1st ave b/t 7th & 8th st Gobo 401 Ave of The Americas ave right near Wash Square Subway Stop * Upscale veggie specialties. Very good. -ram Uptown Strictly Roots West 122nd and Adam Clayton Powell Blvd (Seventh) * Vegan soul food. Little place serving a buffet of outstanding TVP-based vegan meals. Fake beef and chicken are excellent. It's a la carte at about $2.50 to $3.50 per portion, so you'll end up spending around $15 for two people. - Thousandrobots Candle 79 Candle Cafe Vegan Stores Moo Shoes 152 Allen Street (Manhattan) * Wide selection of somewhat overpriced vegan shoes and accessories. For instance, besides the $100 sandals that got gross after a month, I once paid $24 for a vegan belt. A few weeks later, I found a similar one at Duane Reade for $5. No kidding. - Thousandrobots External Links * SuperVegan's comprehensive New York City vegan restaurant guide, with maps and customer reviews * Another list of vegan-friendly restaurants in NYC =Orlando= Garden Cafe in Winter Park, FL is pretty damn good. chinese food with lots of fake meat dishes, 100% vegitarian. Artichoke Red Vegan Market ''' Location: 1813 N Orange Ave Orlando, FL, 32804 Phone: 407-898-3353 Mon - Tues: 3:00 pm - 7:00 pm Wed - Sat: 9:30 am - 7:00 pm =Portland, Ore.= It should come as no surprise that the Portland restaurant scene, with its interest in fresh, innovative cuisine and local and sustainable agriculture, offers some of the most delicious and varied animal-free dining options in the country. A National Restaurant Association poll shows that Portlanders aren't the only ones catching on: one in five diners looks for vegetarian meals when eating out. If you live in Portland or are just visiting, browse through this website and let your mouth water. We hope you’ll find VegPortland.comuseful and your dining experiences delightful. It’s never been easier to savor vegan cuisine in the City of Roses! VegPortland.comis a website created and maintained by Compassion Over Killing =San Francisco= Cafe Gratitude - Fantastic organic raw food vegan restaurant. Notable for the practice of ordering using a particular self-affirmation for each dish - eg. "I am luscious" - which is echoed back to you when you are served!!! =Washington DC= '''Asylum - a "Rock and Roll Lounge" that offers all kinds of food and brunch as well. They have a strictly vegan menu as well as non-vegan one that they will veganize at your request. 2471 18th Street NW - www.asylumdc.com/ Restaurant Guide: VegDC.com Vegan Eats in the Nation’s Capital Restaurant Guide by Erica Meier From August 2006 issue of [http://www.satyamag.com/aug06/meier.html Satya Magazine] When most people think of Washington, DC they think politics—past and present. Visitors marvel at the Washington monument, stand at the gates of the White House and stroll around the National Mall. You can hardly turn a corner without stumbling upon a famous landmark or historic federal building. The nation’s capital is indeed rich with politics and history, but it’s also brimming with some of the hottest and tastiest spots for vegan eats. So put down your camera and pick up a fork: the DC-metro area is home to hundreds of restaurants catering to the demand for delicious and innovative, cruelty-free fare. After a long day of sightseeing, hop on the Metro or take a short drive outside the city and discover some amazingly memorable vegan-friendly destinations! Whether you’re craving breakfast, lunch, dinner or dessert, we’ve highlighted a few of the best, all-vegetarian eateries in the area. Java Green Nestled in the center of DC’s bustling business district sits Java Green, an independently owned café that doubles as a haven for DC vegans. Using local and organic produce whenever possible, the nearly all-vegan Korean-inspired menu includes savory mock meat dishes such as “Chicken” Jab Che and Seoul “Chicken” Salad. Wash it all down with one of their specialty drinks that you won’t find anywhere else in town—try a soy XO green tea frappe or the soy strawberry milk shake! As an added bonus, on the third Saturday of each month, Java Green donates 15 percent of all sales to Compassion Over Killing! Saturday also happens to be the day they offer their amazing vegan brunch. 1020 19 Street NW (at K Street), (202) 775-8899, www.javagreen.net. Nirvana Also located in downtown DC, Nirvana is an enchanting, family-run restaurant with a delectable all-vegetarian menu. Upon first glance, one might write it off as just another place to get samosas and curry dishes, but Nirvana is unique for their lunch buffet. With no routine lineup, options change daily to reflect different regions of India. Affordably priced, it’s no surprise that lunchtime at Nirvana can sometimes get chaotic, but, as evidenced by the swelling crowds, it’s well worth it. 1810 K Street NW (between 18 and 19 Streets), (202) 223-5043, www.dcnirvana.com. Pedro and Vinny’s Formerly known as “Honest to Goodness Burritos,” Pedro and Vinny’s lunch cart may not look like much at first, but the long line that wraps around the corner during lunch time tells another story. At this all-vegetarian burrito stand, only open on weekdays during lunch hours, you can grab a quick and hearty meal for around $6. Steamed tortillas come in five different types, but the real variety is in the hot sauce—you can top off your burrito with up to 30 different kinds, some of which are even homemade. 1500 K Street NW (south corner at 15 Street), www.pedroandvinnys.com. Soul Vegetarian Soul Vegetarian, located in a cozy converted row-house near Howard University, is often touted as DC’s oldest vegan restaurant. One forkful of their famous mac ‘n’ “cheese” and you’ll know why everyone sings the praises of this local institution. Other popular dishes include the BBQ twists, steak and cheese sandwich and lasagna. Another crowd pleaser is their Sunday brunch menu—all-vegan and all-delicious. 2606 Georgia Avenue NW (near Euclid Street), (202) 328-7685, www.soulvegetarian.com. Sticky Fingers Bakery Be prepared to indulge at this award-winning, all-vegan bakery, conveniently located in the heart of Adams Morgan. First famed for its “deliriously delicious” Cowvin Cookies, Little Devils and Sticky Buns, Sticky Fingers’ irresistible allure also includes decadent scones, cakes, muffins, brownies, Boston crème pies and vegan soft serve ice cream! Call it an addiction, but vegans and non-vegans alike flock to this trendy bakery. It’s simply the best place in town to satisfy every sweet tooth. Did I mention the Sticky Buns? 1904 18 Street NW (between T and Florida), (202) 299-9700, www.stickyfingersbakery.com. Vegetate Despite being the youngest member of DC’s vegetarian restaurant scene, Vegetate is quickly making a name for itself as a stylish vegan destination. The simple yet elegant décor matches their healthy and natural food philosophy. With an emphasis on local ingredients and artful presentation, the nearly all-vegan menu rotates frequently; you’ll always find fresh and unique dishes, many with an international flare. Most items are made from scratch, including the mock “bacon” served during their Sunday-only brunch. 1414 9 Street NW (between O and P Streets), (202) 232-4585, www.vegetatedc.com. Beyond DC Great Sage Located on Clarksville’s Conscious Corner, Great Sage is an award-winning gourmet vegetarian restaurant with a sumptuous menu that’ll please even the most die-hard carnivore. With a strong emphasis on vegan fare, not-to-be-missed dishes include the vegan Caesar salad, a meatless meatloaf served with mashed potatoes smothered in gravy, and spicy jerk seitan. Make sure to save room for the hot fudge lava cake a lá mode—this alone is worth the 30-minute drive from DC! Nearly everything is made from organic ingredients, including the wine and beer. 5809 Clarksville Square Drive, Clarksville, MD, (443) 535-9400, www.great-sage.com. Sunflower Vegetarian Restaurant Local favorite Sunflower Vegetarian Restaurant serves mouth-watering Japanese-Chinese fusion cuisine made primarily with organic ingredients. Those who haven’t yet dined at this bright and cheerfully decorated restaurant—complete with smiling sunflowers from wall to wall—are missing out on some of the most flavorful mock meat dishes in town. The “fried chicken” appetizer is a must, while popular dinner items include As-You-Wish Garden (pan-fried noodles, mushrooms and mock meat) and Sunflower Satisfaction (sautéed vegetables, mock meat and chick peas in a mildly hot, sweet orange sauce). 2531 Chain Bridge Road (Rte. 123), Vienna, VA, (703) 319-3888, www.crystalsunflower.com. The Vegetable Garden One of the best-known vegan eateries in the area, the Vegetable Garden has been wowing its many loyal patrons—even devout meat-eaters—for more than a decade with heart-healthy, savory mock meat dishes like pecan beef, veggie duck hot pot and General Tso’s chicken. The dinner portions are satisfying, but if you’re really hungry, take the opportunity to try the crispy black mushrooms or brown rice California roll appetizers. Dozens of animal advocates gather here on the first Thursday of every month to support Compassion Over Killing—for over two years the Vegetable Garden has been hosting these monthly funding events, during which ten percent of all sales are automatically donated to COK! 11618 Rockville Pike, Rockville, MD, (301) 468-9301, www.thevegetablegarden.com. Yuan Fu Vegetarian If a meatless retreat is what you desire, then make sure Yuan Fu Vegetarian is on your list. This all-vegan Chinese eatery serves up flavor-filled dishes such as pineapple “chicken,” “Peking duck,” shredded “pork” and even “tuna steak.” And with so many savory appetizers to choose from, it’s tempting to simply order a few and make that your meal. Plan to come back a few times to really get a taste for everything on the menu. 798 Rockville Pike, Rockville, MD, (301) 762-5937. Erica Meier is the Executive Director of Compassion Over Killing, a DC-based animal advocacy group. For a complete listing of veg and veg-friendly eateries throughout the DC area, visit VegDC.com. Other resources * Visit VegDC.com for vegetarian- and vegan-friendly restaurants, bakeries, grocery stores, and caterers in and around Washington, D.C.! * Order a free Vegetarian Guide to Washington, DC and Surrounding Areasfrom VegDC.com * Some Places in DC * Vegetarian Society of Washington, D.C. Category:United States Category:Culture